storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver and the Trucks
|Duck}} " " |Sir Topham Hatt and Oliver}} |season=EF |number=75 |season_no=EF.16 |image1=OliverandtheTrucks30.png |image2=OliverandtheTrucks29.png |imagewidth= |airdate= Coming Soon |writer=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, & David Mitton Jacobacranmer |previous= |next= Duck and Donald }} is the sixteenth episode of the miniseries. Plot Oliver is still new to Sodor and tells Duck how very grateful he is that Douglas rescued him and Toad from being scrapped on the Other Railway. That night, Gordon, James and Henry praise Oliver. Unfortunately, Oliver, who has never been complimented by big engines before, soon becomes puffed up in the smokebox. After pulling some coaches to Tidmouth, Oliver is told by the Fat Controller that he must learn how to handle trucks, because "every wise engine knows that you cannot trust trucks". However, Oliver is so confident in himself that he ignores the other engines' warnings. Duck tries to convince Oliver of how trucks are troublesome, but Donald suggests that Oliver should learn for himself. After arranging some loaded trucks and then shunting empties to the hopper, he goes back to take the loaded trucks. But, the loaded trucks are comfortable where they are and do not want to move. They say that they do not want Oliver, preferring Duck, or one of the Scottish twins instead. Oliver bosses the trucks about and takes them anyway. But the trucks decide to show Oliver who is boss by forcing him down the tracks. Oliver puts his weight against the trucks, but they still push him on, unaware of the danger ahead; he is heading towards the turntable currently in use by Duck. Oliver then ends up bunker-first in the turntable well. Duck, who now feels sorry for Oliver, is very concerned about the predicament, as Donald and Douglas will now have to work without the use of the turntable. That night, the breakdown train rescues Oliver. The Fat Controller kindly says that Oliver has a lot to learn about the troublesome nature of trucks, and Oliver agrees and the Fat Controller sends him to the works to be mended. Once home from the works, Oliver is a much wiser engine and knows how to handle trucks. Oliver seems as good as new but is worried about the trucks, thinking that he would rather not use them. The trucks, prompted by their ringleader, S.C. Ruffey, sing a rude song to spite him. Thomas, Percy and Duck are shocked and angrily order them to be quiet, but since they cannot be everywhere at once, the trucks just continue singing where they are not at. Toad, fearing that the matter may escalate, asks Douglas to speak with Oliver and gives him an idea. Oliver, feeling a sense of responsibility after what the trucks did to him previously, agrees with Toad. Following Toad's advice, Oliver handles the worst trucks two by two so he can handle S.C. Ruffey last. Oliver soon shunts S.C. Ruffey and his lieutenants and prepares to pull them, but S.C. Ruffey whispers to the trucks to hold back and they do. Oliver, however, is determined and simply pulls S.C. Ruffey apart, much to the horror of the other trucks and the delight of Duck and Toad. The Fat Controller arrives and scrutinises the remains. He attributes it to S.C. Ruffey's poor build due to material fatigue and decides to have him repaired. Sometime later, the trucks become fearful of Oliver and whisper to each other not to anger him. S.C. Ruffey, who is now repaired, wisely remains silent. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * S.C. Ruffey * Sir Topham Hatt * * Locations * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Harbour * Ffarquhar Sheds * Three Tier Bridge * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Tunnel * The Waterfall * The Three Way Road * The Little Western * Callan * Knapford Yards * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds Trivia * This episode is an adaptation of the third season episode, Oliver Owns Up and the fourth season episode, Toad Stands By. * Stock footage from Dockyard Tales is used. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Engine Friends Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes About Oliver